


Of Rolling Pins and Rubies

by Defying_Expectations



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Almost Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Black Humor, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gallows Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Miscarriage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stillbirth, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, but I mean Sweeney is stubborn as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Expectations/pseuds/Defying_Expectations
Summary: A collection of 100 word Sweenett/Toddvett drabbles.The archive warnings are for situations that occur in canon.
Relationships: Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Each drabble in this collection will be no more and no less than 100 words, and will not be connected to each other whatsoever. Expect everything ranging from unrequited love to shared feelings, fluff to angst, pure absurdity to something with more solemnity . . . you get the idea.
> 
> Also, I will be taking requests. =) So if you have some Toddvett concept/idea/scene/etc that you would like me to write, do let me know! Please know, however, that I don't write smut. I write sex, but will not describe to you every last detail. Save your dirtier requests for someone else. ;]
> 
> As always, reviews are love.

It's only as she's scrubbing blood off her hands – courtesy of her tenant's latest victim – that she realizes:

She hasn't bled in over a month.

Her heart leaps to her throat and throbs giddily as, grinning, she brings a hand to her stomach.

_He won't want a child by you._

The grin drops. Now her heart pounds with anxiety.

In time, she tells herself, he'll warm to the idea of a child – of their child. She knows he will.

Her jubilation swells anew. She smiles.

When she strips off her undergarments that night, her blood runs all over her hands.


	2. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is dedicated to my former dance teacher, who unwittingly inspired this entire scene during a trust-fall exercise.

He starts to leave her bed. She grasps his forearm. "Why not stay the night for once, love?"

"Eleanor," he warns, withdrawing his arm.

There's too much light in her dark gaze, too much love; he looks away.

"Just . . . lie down. Close your eyes."

But he can't. To close your eyes is to trust someone not to hurt you.

He knows people always hurt each other.

Her face presses into his shoulder, lips shifting against his skin as she murmurs: "Even if your eyes're closed, I won't ever hurt you."

He knows this too. It scares him.


	3. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my dear cousin Mary Jane, who could not remember Nellie's name after we watched ST together, and ended up calling her Mrs. Doolittle.

"Look what I found wandering the streets," she coos. "Poor little bugger. Half-starved, he is."

He spares Mrs. Lovett a brief glance. A scrawny cat sits contentedly in her arms.

He does not understand his landlady. She routinely – willingly, in fact – cuts up human bodies day after day, and yet melts into butter when she sees an abused boy.

Or a neglected puss, apparently.

"He's had a rough time," she continues. "Been wandering the streets for years. Never had a proper home."

Sweeney looks at her. "How do you know? Cats can't speak English."

"Intuition, love."

He rolls his eyes.


	4. Red

From his shop window, he sees a customer pinching her buttocks.

Unexplainable, inescapable red suffuses his vision. Before he knows it he's outside, fingers locked around her shoulder.

"Why were you encouraging that man?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Encouraging? _Hardly_."

The red thickens.

He lunges forward; she holds him back.

"C'mon, dear. He's an ordinary bloke what's after a woman. Not that I'll let him near. Y'know, I managed fine without you for fifteen years. Surely you've more trust in me?"

She smiles. "Don't tell me you're jealous, love."

"No." Scowling, he leaves; her taunting smirk burns into his back.


	5. Pain

"So let's keep living it," he croons, each syllable laden with – no, she isn't imagining – love. He feels more than lust – he _loves_ her –

And they're dancing and spinning and oh God if his strong arms weren't around her she would've melted into the floor –

– _love –_

" – just keep living it – " she echoes, hardly conscious of her mouth moving, so overwhelmed that he finally feels as she does –

– but –

– but something isn't –

Her eyes widen.

_No._

" – really _living it_!"

– _my love –_

And then his arms are throwing her and she is falling and screaming and pain pain _pain_ –


	6. Intuition II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part two of drabble #3, Intuition, though can probably be understood just as easily by itself.

"I've decided to call him James."

The cat approaches the barber chair and coils around Sweeney's legs, failing to notice the look of disdain the barber shoots him.

"Always liked the name James. Noble, strong name. I mean, there's a reason so many kings've been named James."

The animal jumps up and lands in Sweeney's lap. He scowls.

"And it's a very fitting name for him – he's survived some tough times, y'know."

Sweeney lifts the cat by the scruff of its neck. "Mrs. Lovett. Your precious 'James' is a girl."

She stares at him.

He smirks.

So much for intuition.


End file.
